User blog:Sport Shouting/Sci Fi Tourny Codgod and Astrotorical vs KingofAwesomeness and So-Pro Warrior
Warriors Astrotorical Close Range: Jaffa Zat Pistol [1] Mid Range: Fcon Server Rod Rifles http://tron.wikia.com/wiki/Rod_(TRON_2.0) [2] Long Range: Republic Turbolaser Strike Beacon http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Orbital_strike_sniper_rifle [3] Melee: Visorak Horde Herding Blade http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Herding_Blade [4] Special: The Kanohi Kualsi, the Great Mask of Quick Travel http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Kualsi [5] Armour: Kull Armour http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Kull_armor [6] Partner: Codgod13 Hight: 7ft Weight: Alot. Have you seen kull armour? Ethnicity: Fe-Toa http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Iron [7] Backstory: After a succesful mission on a Mukuta Outpost, his team were traveling back. They were attacked and one of his team mates Kanohi Olmak was damaged, sending Astro into a series of alternate dimensions. Some very similar, were he ditched his original Iron Claws for the much more powerful Herding Blade of Sidorak, who lay dead when he found him. Other dimension so vastly different. He picked up a Kull armour, attaching it to his own armour making him stronger, and the Za'at gun found next to the empty suit. Another hole saw him in the middle of a human/klingon battle. He helped them out by removing their metal and was rewarded with a phase rifle. The next battle was not much different, Clones and Droids everywhere. The clones were losing but quick relief from the controller of all metal saw a great victory. He was given a Turbolaser strike sniper and made an honorary Republic Officer. One of the last dimensions he traveled through was the realm of present day earth. Having just collected a number of implosion grenades he was on his way back to warehouse 13 when he was hit by a car and taken back to Flynns Arcade. Accidently beaming him into the Fcon Grid, he encountered a program making escape. He helped him, but his mask of quick travel cannot work on other people near him, thus only the programs rod rifles went with him which he kept. He is still traveling dimmensions trying to find hos way home. Training: He has trained by the Order of Mata Nui themselves, givin advanced mind shielding techniques and power upgrades. He has the ability to take down some of the most powerful beings in the matoran universe, and once took down 12 rahkshi at once. Then he was givenhttp://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Starfleet_Academy| Federation Training]], advancedhttp://tron.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Grid| Game Grid]] battle sub-routines, Rebublic Commando Combat skills, and Lok'nel Martial Arts. Personality: Very Logical, but sometimes lets his anger get the better of him Relationship with partner: Good Codgod (most of my weapons will be from the flash game raze 2, very fun, and here is a link to the weapons guide http://www.raze2.net/raze-2-weapons.html). close range: Plasma shot (fully automatic plasma shotgun, 12 round clip, very slow ROF, fires two bolts per shot). mid range: ZF1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pxjnl1yuXk. long range: Holy grail (solar powered weapon that busts through all armor, very accurate, fires some sort of solar plasma, but only has one round per clip) melee: chainsword (exactly what it sounds like), steel teeth (look in backstory). special: The fractalizer http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/31-79_JGb215#31-79_JGb215_vs._The_Fractalizer (this will be super useful because if i hit your armor it will shrink down and crush you, i turn your armor into my weapon, mwahahahaha). Armor: kull armor. backstory: An orphan, Codgod (or Sam Candless) was nearly killed when his abusive drug addicted brother spit his cigarette onto the ground, and it was sucked up the vaccum pipe of an HV (hover vehicle). He had no chance of living, untol the military said they would save his life in return for twenty years of service. They injected him with Homo Lupus DNA, and turned him into a cyborg, which not only kept him alive, but strengthened bones 5x as much as a normal human, the sense of smell and hearing of a wolf, infrared vision, and steel teeth sharper than Obsidian. He became strong enough to break brick, fast as a wolf (duh), and could run for 8 miles without breaking a sweat. He befriended Laughing hat (name pending) and the two were assigned to the same squad. The two fought in the war against the Homo Lupus, and eventually ended the war, with Codgod destroying the mothership's generator and laughing hat killing the Lupus king, Delik, by ripping his throat out with his steel teeth.The two both sustained heavy injuries, including being caught in the spaceship explosion, but both managed to hop in an escape pod, were they returned as war heroes. So-Pro Warrior I will be a Spartan II from the UNSC (Halo) Partner:Kingofawosmeness777 Height: 6ft 1in Weight: 410 lbs Ethnicity: Spartan II Melee: Vibro double-blade:http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Vibro_double-blade Close Range: HE.44 Magnum:http://resistance.wikia.com/wiki/HE_.44_Magnum Mid Range: DC-15Ahttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/DC-15A_blaster_rifle Long Range:Sniper_Rifle_System_99D-S2_Anti-Matériel: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Sniper_Rifle_System_99D-S2_Anti-Mat%C3%A9riel Special: Omega RYNO V: http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Omega_RYNO_VArmor:MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI:http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/MJOLNIR_Powered_Assault_Armor/Mark_VI Background: Taken from his home at the age of 8 he was taken to where all the other SPARTAN II children were taken to train to the planet Reach. He survived the training and became a SPARTAN II at the age of 25 but still wanted to continue training until his first battle. The CO agreed and it wasn't until five years later when he was 30 that he got action when the Covenant invaded Reach. He fought along side other Spartan II's including the Chief himself conducting missions behind enemy lines trying to gain intelligence on the enemy and take out enemy commanders as well. His extra years of training made him an icredible Marksman being able to hit any target with just one bullet even being able to take out 3 targets with a single bullet. So he became the team Marksmen. When Reach started to fall he and the others SPARTAN II's worked with ODST and the UNSC Marines trying to hold the line as long as possible until everyone was evacuated. When the time came to evacuate the Covenant had begun firing at the Pelican carrying the rest of his SPARTAN II teammates and the pilots had no chose but to abandon him. He was able to survive the encounter and went underground and was able to grab as much UNSC weapons as he could. He started conducting solo missions to from ambushing enemy patrols to taking out Covenant commanders with his Marksman skill. Soon the time arrived when he attacked a Covenant hangar bay when the ship was on the ground taking a Covenant transport ship[ and headed out into the vast known space. Not knowing what to do he begun to trave lacross the universe visiting many planets and it was on the planet Tatooine he go his name when Jabba the Hutt sent his best 10 bounty hunters to capture him and sell him as a slave. Using his training he was able to defeat the Bounty Hunters and throughout the univers his name rang out as The SO-Pro Warrior. So he started going all over the universe to different planets to challenge the best warriors of each planet defeating many great warriors. Personality: He is smart and a strong SPARTAN. He is also kind not starting fights unless necessary and was very calm even under fire being able to take out 3 Covenant with one bullet when Covenant Artillery rounds were dropping all around him. Because of the missions behind enemy lines he was very stealth being able to take out hundreds of covenant without being noticed especially when he was by himself and he used this stealth skill to escape from Reach. Working with the other SPARTAN II's he always obeyed orders and when given command over the UNSC Marines was a great leader ordering them to flank the covenant without trouble and all of the Marines under his command survived Reach. He had no health problems even with a war going all around him he never lost control of himself. Relationship with partner: Warrior arrived on the planet called Earth which was different from his Earth where it was there he saw that the people of the city he was in called Detroit, Michigan when he saw people being killed for stupid reasons. It was at a crime where 10 gangs invaded the police station to get rid of the cops that is where Warrior first met Robocop where his real name was Kingofawosmeness777. When the gangs had taken over the station even defeating and turning Robocop off after overwhelming him and was about to execute every single cop Warrior stepped in and helped take care of the gangs since the gang members stood no chance against a SPARTAN II and defeated all of them. The chief welcomed Warrior onto the Police Force and him and Robocop became partners KingofAwesomeness Robocop from the Robocop film series- Partner: So-Pro Warrior Height: 6ft 2in Weight: 585 lbs Ethnicity: Cyborg Melee: Hand Spike Close: Superhuman Strength Mid: Auto9 Semi-Automatic Pistol Long: Cobra Assault Cannon Special: Detachable Weapon Arm with Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher and Stun Laser. Armour: Full body titanium armor Personality: Robocop is programed to serve the public trust, protect the innocent and uphold the law. He is occasionally taken over by the conscious of his living brain causing him to feel human emotions. Background: Before he was Robocop, Detroit police officer Alex J. Murphy was one of the best on the force. Once moved to the dangerous part of Detroit, he encountered a gang that killed him and left his brain to be put into a machine known as Robocop. After cleaning up the streets of Detroit he took down the corrupt OCP Cooperation and set out to defeat anyone who ever tried to disrupt the peace in Detroit. Relationship with partner: None yet. X-Factors On the left is Codgod and Astrotorical and the right is KingofAwesomeness and So-Pro Individual Warrior Skill- '''88/89 '''Experience- '''91/89 '''Armor- '''90/90 YOU can give your own x-factors in your votes too Voting ends on January 9th Battle So-Pro and King get a call that Codgod and Astro are conducting a massacre. They get their quick and Codgod and Astro faked the call. They fire their long range guns. Each warrior runs to a different sides. Codgod sneaks after King. Codgod sees king climbing into a box and fires his Plasma Shot. The box is destroyed. King uses a spike and doesn't penetrate Codgod's armor. His superhuman strength knocks Codgod down. He wrestles him to the ground and does a full-nelson. Codgod headbutts him and uses The Fractilizer to kill King. So-Pro climbs on top of a roof. He sees Codgod tiptoeing looking for Astro. His shot hits Codgod's foot. Codgod turns around and quickly fires His holy grail. He misses. So-Pro then shoots down Codgod with his battle rifle. Astro finds the building and enters. He fumbles through everything to find any evidence So-Pro or King was there. Astro goes directly under So-Pro. Being that he's over 400 pounds, So-Pro barges through the roof. Astro brings out his blade. Several strikes miss and one skips off of the armor of his enemy. He then pistol whips So-Pro. Quickly, he rolls to escape. He trips Astrotorical, picks up his pistol and shoots him. So-Pro tries to contact KingofAwesomeness ''WINNER- SO PRO WARRIOR AND KINGOFAWESOMENESS''''' Category:Blog posts